Alone
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: Each line represent Wolfram's life in his own perception. Wolfram-centric. Don't Own KKM!


First song-fic so don't blame me if this sucks! Don't own Kyou Kara Maou because if I do…. grins evilly It will have it's season four! And also I declare that I do NOT also own the lyrics. It's from Gensoumaden Saiyuki. It's called 'Alone' by 'Shimokawa Mikuni'

Anyway, each two or three lines has it's own story. So you can consider the lyrics as a story separator. Thank you! Enjoy your reading ^^

kawaita kaze ga fuku (A dry breeze is blowing)  
machi wa kogoete-iru (The city is getting cold)

Wolfram von Bielefeld was in his room where the demon king resides to have his rest from a hectic day. He noticed, the night breeze was colder than usual.

In the day of that night, they have gone into the town to have checked if the villagers of his country are obtaining their rights. They have entered into several restaurants, inns, souvenir shops, and clothes shops. Yes, that was really fun except for the blonde.

Wolfram's mind was drifting to another dimension. He response when he thinks that someone will ask him. His instincts has grown now, after all, he always need to be aware of everything.

His uncle came again to persuade him to dissolve the engagement to meet another man who really loves him. He wants to agree, his mind wants to agree but his heart doesn't want to. All he knows is that he really fell in love with the idiot, insensitive, wimpy king. Sometimes he asks himself why did he fell for the man who doesn't want him.

He felt cold. The wind is cold. The bed is cold. Yuri is cold. Yuri's heart is cold that even his fire can't warm it.

Why did he live in a place where people around him act cold towards him?

ikutsu no kisetsu ga sotto oto mo naku (I wonder how many seasons have passed)  
sugisatta no darou (without even a sound?)

Time really fly so fast that you, yourself, will be surprised when you face the mirror.

Wolf knows how it felt. It's like yesterday; he was just a child who knows nothing in the world of reality. But now, he was already a grown up man that knows a lot of things, especially in politics.

Yesterday he was adored but now he's being ignored, even by his own family,

Haaaa~ what a life! The blond wonders when it will end. It's just… it's so… hard.

yukikau hito wa mina (All of the people coming and going)  
omoi nimotsu seotte (bear heavy burdens)

As a prince, Wolf meets people, like it or not. It's nice to meet people who are nice. Some people were using him to get to his mother.

It's not easy to tag along with these people who think politically. Each person is another character. Pretending is a thing that developed in Wolf growing up.

Told be truth. There was a slight relief when he heard that a new maou was coming. Pretending was over for him.

It's a wrong thought. Though

Being the fiancée of a maou is hardly enough than being a prince. Especially if that maou thinks of his engagement as an accident.

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni (searching for tomorrow)  
ashita wo mitsukeru (within the heat haze wavering in the distance)

It was a hot day in the demon kingdom. Wolf was under a tree that has a big shade. It was located in the royal gardens.

Under that tree was Wolf reading books like he usually does. Training sessions are canceled due to extreme heat.

The book he was reading is about a man who fell in love but never loved him back. As he read the book, he was having thoughts about him and Yuri.

Could Yuri fall in love with him or his life will be like the man in the book?

kono te wo koboreochiru (Feelings like sand)  
suna no you na kanjou (falling through my hands...)

They fought again, and he felt something losing him. What is it? He was so confuse!

Is he losing his patience, time, or his love?

Whatever it is, he doesn't like it to lose but how would he go on if he can't leave his love?

Then something came up in his mind. The answer to his question.

It was his hope.

ano toki mune ni sasatta (Back then, the words that pierced my heart)  
kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo (suddenly started to throb with pain, but...)

It was one of the other balls that his mother made and he was in the far corner where he knows that no one will notice him.

He remembered all those words that they said to each other. It was hurt and guilt was building inside him.

Guilt. He knows that he don't need those words and doubts. He knows Yuri is too nice to cheat on him. He knows that he do this and that for political reasons, but…

Hurt, is something that he was made for. He was really hurt when he always hear those words coming out off his mouth. Can't that Yuri be sensitive and stop saying those to him like he was the biggest mistake in his entire life?

Mistake, the word that hurt the most in his heart. His eyes started to blur so he decided to fall asleep to prevent losing the little pride that he has in his life.

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara (I've searched for pieces of myself)  
jibun no kakera sagashite-ita (counting the endless nights all the while)

Yuri and the others were out in a mission and Wolf stayed behind. He stayed behind for three reasons; One, because he was sick! His head hurt so much. Second, Gisela banned him to go, saying he's too sick to go to missions. Third and last is because he thinks Yuri needs to have a break from all his ranting.

Thinking about this, ranting became one of his instincts. He never believes that it can be an instinct! Just like how he flinches away from Conrad.

It's been four days since Yuri and the others left and he's becoming nervous. He never gets nervous before but this instinct. It means bad.

He sneaked out of the castle. Headed to where they should be. Wolf found out that they were captured so he devised a plan to get them out, go home before them, and rest.

Which turned well.

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga (These feelings are becoming so certain)  
tashika ni natte'ku (I almost lose myself)  
ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo (Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far)

He noticed while he was still in bed the next morning after they returned. He knew that some will know that he sneaked out off the castle.

It turned out that I got myself sicker than before. This time he can't even get up or sit up on the bed!

Those running might tired him.

Murata came to his room to tell him that he knew that he was responsible why they were released. Wolf just answered that he know in a soft small voice.

Geika left him to rest.

Thinking about Yuri. Again.

He knows that he loves Yuri and he was surprised to himself that he got up sick from bed just to help them.

He thought that he would never leave Yuri.

He was determined to do so.

No one can stop him.

Except himself though.

doushite kono sora wa (I wonder, why is the sky)  
konna ni hiroi no darou (so vast?)

Wolfram looked at the sky above him. He might be an arrogant but there's always this side of him that he won't let others show it.

He really loves to look at the sky, even raining, sunny, or snowing, he always wanted to look up to it.

The sky is a mystery for him. It can give a sign that a rain will come or thunderstorm, or anything.

Just like him, he is mysterious. Everyone should take a look at the signs he's showing to know what he will do.

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute (Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come)  
namida ga afureta (and the tears poured out)

Today Yuri will meet some persona of who-knows-country. When they met at the a room. The woman who was the princess of the who-knows-country. She asked him if he could dissolve the engagement with Yuri.

He was, of course, shocked at this but he quickly regain himself and said 'no'. And that's when the princess said something about why his majesty hasn't dissolve the engagement.

After her long explanation, he just cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, then left a very shocked princess.

When he came to his room, he started to cry. It just hurt so badly. He knows everything about it.

He wasn't blind, nor deaf, nor stupid, not too arrogant not to notice!

It's just … he loves Yuri too much.

Yuri came to the room when he saw Wolf crying to himself. He run to him and hugged him comfortably.

Wolf can't say a word since he was choking his own tears.

jiyuu ni kaze kitte (I wonder where the birds are flying off to)  
tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no? (as they freely slice through the wind?)

Wolf is in patrol today. There was no sign of trouble so he seated in the headquarters.

He was resting when a bad memory jabbed in his mind.

Bad memory when he first gained knowledge of the truth. The war. The Bloodshed. The smell of Blood. The Agony of those who wanted to be rescued. Death.

He first saw death in some very far away village. He tried to remove from his memory but, well, it's a memory so he can't.

Bad thing, right?

sugoshita jikan no you ni (One can't return to the same place)  
onaji basho ni modorenai (as it once was in days gone by)

That village, when there were missions, he tried anything just not to come. He don't want to remember that day.

The day the village was set to fire by his own maryoku. His very big mistake.

The villagers didn't blame him. They knew what he was going through.

But his conscience can't let it away.

He don't to go there because he might do the same mistake again, and maybe..

The villagers finally thought that it was his fault.

He is scared of their reaction.

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo (Even if I give up my dream like this)  
takanaru kodou osae kirenai (I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat)

He remembered the day when he first made his dream.

His dream?

To act on stage, to be a stage actor and a great singer.

But now he knows he can't do that anymore.

His life is war. His life is danger. But that can't stop him from still dreaming.

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai (Someday, I want to reach )  
ano kumo no takasa (as high as the clouds )  
mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou (I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again)

Sometimes, he comes to the music room to play instruments.

He loves music very much but he can't replace his responsibilities for it.

He was just a soar dreamer.

It won't hurt the king if he dream, right?

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu (I will reach it, without fail)

The memory of Yuri slapped him. He remember Yuri in the hole.

Yuri was just new here. They came into the old guest room and a hole suddenly carved making Yuri fall if it hadn't been for Wolfram. But he was just holding him so he won't completely fall. He chuckled at their words.

_Wolf, let go or you'll fall too!_

_If you fall, then I'll fall with you._

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara (I've searched for pieces of myself)  
jibun no kakera sagashite-ita (counting the endless nights all the while)  
ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga (These feelings are becoming so certain)  
tashika ni natte'ku (I almost lose myself)  
ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo (Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far)

Wolfram ended the song, he was in the music room. He smiled when suddenly he heard a clap. He turned around and saw Yuri smiling at him.

He came to Wolf, kissed him and said _I Love You_

It was a nice song isn't it?

It made him and Yuri together. They were married for almost two years.

Another good news?

Wolfram is a month pregnant to Yuri's heir. Their child.

Songs do really speak honestly more than words doesn't it?

At least for Wolfram.

And there you go makes crowd noise It's finally done! This was stuck in my computer for weeks and I was ravishing some files and found this and continued it!

Did 'ya liked it!

Please review to save humanity!

Thanks for reading!

~ShibuyaMai


End file.
